Episode 7297 (22nd September 2015)
Plot Aaron arrives back from London and Robert tells him that he is leaving the village as Paddy watches their conversation from afar. Chas is glad that Aaron has returned while Belle assures Lachlan that things will get better and he asks him to bunk off with him, but she says no. Jimmy stresses about Marcus' threats and asks Rodney to do some more gigolo work to raise some money. Chas tries to talk to Aaron about London but he doesn't want to talk and tells her that if Robert was the last man on earth he wouldn't go near him. Rodney's client Flo arrives in the café but he gets her name wrong. Andy reveals to Aaron that he knows that he was the last person to talk to Katie and asks him why he lied. Zak and Lisa talk to Kirin about Belle and advise him to treat their little girl with respect or he will have to deal with them. Aaron tells Andy that he forgot about the call until then and makes the excuse that Katie was considering changing her car before her death. He tells Andy that Katie was going to leave him and start a new life away from the village. Rodney's client Flo is not impressed with Rodney especially when he suggests that that they go back to her house and she walks out without paying him. Kirin informs Belle about his talk with Zak and Lisa, which annoys her but assures her that they were only looking out for her. Kirin tells Belle that he likes her and they kiss, as Lachlan watches on in jealousy. Jimmy gives Rodney a ticking off and asks him to not mess up with his next client. Rodney's next client Cleo tells him that he doesn't have the look that she was looking for as he is too good looking points to Jimmy as more the appearance she was looking for so he introduces Cleo to Jimmy. Lachlan sees the backpack that Ross dumped in the river yesterday and fishes it out and finds the gun. Enda finds Lachlan whilst out walking Tootsie Lachlan tells him to hand the bag into to police, unaware of its contents. Andy wonders if Aaron is holding something back but he insists that he didn't say anything as he didn't want to hurt him. Jimmy takes Cleo back to furniture-less Victoria Cottage and she asks him to wear her late husbands cardigan and play card games while Cleo nagged her. Andy watches Robert put his possessions in the back of his car and tells him that he thinks Aaron is lying about Katie. Paddy tells Aaron that Andy is even closer to the truth now he has said that but Chas interrupts them and demands to know what is wrong with Aaron. Robert tells Andy to let it go and questions why he would lie and wonders if what Katie said to Aaron was worse that Katie leaving him. He figures out that Katie found out about Robert and Aaron's relationship before her death. Andy asks Robert if Aaron is covering for him and if he killed Katie. Cast Regular cast *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood Guest cast *Floella - Victoria Scowcroft *Cleo - Julie Edwards Locations *Main Street *Hotten Road *Smithy Cottage - Garden *Café Main Street - Interior and outside seating are *The Woolpack - Backroom and Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Forecourt *Robblesfield Way *Bridge *Riverbank *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms Notable Dialogue Andy Sugden: "Is it you he's covering for? Robert did you kill Katie?" Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2015 episodes